


April 12, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes widened as soon as Amos appeared and glowered.





	April 12, 2003

I never created DC.

Supergirl's eyes widened as soon as Amos appeared and glowered after she forgot to help him with feeding the farm animals two hours ago.

THE END


End file.
